


Turning Points

by Latte



Series: Far From Here [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte/pseuds/Latte
Summary: Emma wakes Henry. The Evil Queen goes into hiding. Belle and Rumpel share a kiss when her memory returns. Neal begins his trip to find Emma. Eli Wallace wakes after three years of stasis onDestiny.The breaking of the curse inFar From Hereseries and how certain characters respond.Each story stands alone. This one is moreOnce Upon A TimethanSGU, but we get a peek of how life will go on aboardDestiny.  This is how I would have liked each series to end.It is Rumbelle series and not Rushbelle.





	Turning Points

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Storybrooke – The Day the Curse is broken_

Tears ran down Emma Swan’s face as she leaned over Henry’s pale form. She felt staggering love for this child who had burst back into her life less that a year earlier. Now, he was dying, because she had refused to believe. 

Emma couldn’t hear anything but her own hitched breaths rasping in her ears. The sounds of hospital machines and staff, dropped away. She was totally focused on her child. 

“I love you Henry,” the young blonde woman whispered and kissed his forehead. The moment her lips touched the boy’s cool brow, the power of True Love defeated the sleeping potion. Henry’s heart beat strong and sure, his lungs filled with air, and his eyes opened. 

The world that was Storybrooke shook from the force of the Dark Curse shattering. Lighting hit the Evil Queen’s apple tree causing it to bust into blue white flames that crackled and burned until all that was left was ash. 

“Nooo…” Regina cried out in anger. All her careful plans fell apart. The curse was broken. The child awakened by his true mother. As his adopted parent, that was her job. She would have used part of Rumplestiltskin’s potion to arouse the boy. The rest would have been used to mend the cracks that had formed in her curse. Emma and then the Imp had interfered. It was over. The world was breaking around her and she had lost the possession of the child that could have assured her victory.

A small part of her that had nurtured Henry for ten years was glad he was alive, but the Evil Queen boiled to the surface, blotting out any softer feelings. Her happiness was destroyed, again, and someone was going to pay. She added a new name beside Snow White’s in her plans for revenge. “Rumplestiltskin, you bastard, this is your doing.” Anger simmered as she headed for the hospital’s basement stairs. It was finally time to play the chess piece she had hidden for so long. Regina planned on enjoying every moment of the girl’s slow death. When she was done, she would toss what was left of the little maid’s tortured body on the front steps of that hideous pink mansion.

Moments later, she yanked open the door to Belle’s empty cell. “No, no, no, no...” The sound of the Evil Queen’s scream of rage echoed through the small cage. The girl was gone. Her old mentor had truly won this round, but the game was far from over. 

Regina knew she had to hide. She slipped out the side door and headed toward the woods. It was necessary to regroup and make plans. Where were her loyal followers? Where was Sidney when she needed him? _“Locked in a cell in the hospital basement.”_ The thought made her grind her teeth and refuse to accept the truth of her careless use of a faithful servant. 

Ten steps from the edge of the trees, the Evil Queen felt misty blue wind rustled her hair. It made her nose twitch and tasted almost like… _almost like magic_. The little town on the outskirts of nowhere pulsed with new power. It teased her skin and lay just out of her reach. The more she tried to bend it to her will, and command its strength, the more illusive it became. 

Magic in this new land was foreign and strange to her touch. “Hide, hide, hide,” each running step was punctuated with the word. Fear coursed through her veins. Once she had mastered the new form of enchantment, she would reappear and crush her enemies. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were twenty-five feet from the old Wishing Well, when the ground shook. Belle gripped her head as it was flooded with memory. She froze suddenly afraid, because she realized all she had to lose if Regina recaptured her.

Rumplestiltskin stumbled. When he righted himself, he vibrated with magic. He stared at his hands, expecting them to be green and scaly, instead they were pink, but strong with power that was just slightly different from the kind he’d lived with for three-hundred years. He’d written magic into the Dark Curse with a drop of the potion he’d made from Snow White and Charming’s hair. It had been to assure their love-child broke the curse. It appeared as if he had a side benefit: power that he could…almost…control.

Maybe he didn’t need the vial of True Love he’d bottled? Maybe in this new world he could kiss the woman he loved and still be able to protect her during the confrontation that was to come? Maybe he could find his son and still have a strong potion left over to get them back to the Enchanted Forest?

“Rumpel?” Belle was disoriented, but there was one silhouette she would recognize anywhere despite the changes. 

“My dear.” He gently held her face and pulled her into his arms. As their lips met, he could feel the potion in his breast pocket shiver with joy: True Love recognized its own, no matter what world they were in. Unbeknownst to him blue mist billowed around them, as they deepened their kiss. All magic came with a price, even that of True Love’s kiss. In this new land it didn’t break his curse but created power for others as well as Rumplestiltskin.

“You kissed me?” She looked at him in surprise. “You’re no longer angry with me?” Rumpel’s actions were out of character and it made her doubt. “Are you really here? Did someone else break your curse?” Her eyes filled with tears at the thought that she was no longer his True Love or that she was crazy and imagining all of this.

“Don’t cry, Sweetheart.” His thumb dragged gently along her cheeks catching her tears. “We are in the Land Without Magic and the Dark One is greatly diluted. Here I am a man with certain powers, but still a man. I have much to explain, but not in the woods.” He kissed her again. “There is work to be concluded in this land, or we will never get back to our realm. You are the only woman who could ever break my curse. When we are back in the Dark Castle, I would be honored if you would do so.”

“You’ll tell me everything?” she asked, still doubting what was real.

“Yes, even if it makes you hate me.” He held her close and led her up the path to his car. The magic here was too new for him to try a transportation spell, especially with his precious Belle by his side.

“Nothing could make me hate you, Rumplestiltskin. I love you.” 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hundred miles away in New York City a dark-haired, dark-eyed man known as Neal Cassidy, in the Land Without Magic, leaned against his open window. Moments earlier he’d felt a deep pull of love for a woman he hadn’t seen in over ten years, but whom he’d missed everyday since they parted. As he watched the city below him, lost in memories, a pigeon landed on the fire escape and dropped a post card on the sill.

With a hand that shook Neal read the one word, “broken”, before flipping over the card to find a picture of a clock tower and “Storybrooke, Maine” written in bold letters. The old-fashioned card pulsed with energy.

“Magic,” he frowned. He hated magic, but maybe this one time it would work for him. Maybe this time it would take him back to someone he loved instead of away.

First step was to get to Maine. Neal checked the train schedules on his computer. When he came across the one leaving at 5:45 PM to Haven via Portland, his hand holding the card tingled. “All right, okay, so that’s how it works.” He muttered while he glanced at his watch. “Well screw packing, I gotta run.” He tucked the postcard in the inside breast pocket of his suit jacket and headed for the door, only taking a moment to grab the dreamcatcher off his window on his way out.

“Emma,” Neal whispered her name as pedestrians moved aside for him, lights turned green when he approached intersections, and his subway train pulled up just as he walked on the platform. “I’m coming, Emma.” Getting to her might not be as difficult as he’d anticipated with a magical GPS in the form of a postcard. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_In a galaxy far, far away_

For the first time in three years _Destiny’s_ computer followed its millennia old program and plotted a course for the closest red dwarf. An hour later it slipped into the sun's corona. The Ancient ship used the last bit of power that wasn’t essential to maintaining the shields and a few critical systems, to deploy solar collectors along its belly and scoop up gamma rays and neutrinos, while converting them into useable energy. What wasn’t needed to operate the ship was stored for future use. Its primary cells were still charging when, gravity, life support and temperature controls quietly came online.

The program that Dr. Nicholas Rush had written before stepping into his sleep chamber began searching for planets with food and water necessary to sustain human life. Soon after, the wake-up sequence in Eli Wallace’s pod hummed to life.

Three Kenos that the young man had programed and strategically positioned began to charge. They were located on the Bridge, the Control Interface Room, and the area where the crew of _Destiny_ slept. As soon the flying cameras reached full power, they began recording information.

An hour later, Eli took a deep breath and blinked at the sound of his chamber door snapping open. The light above his head slowly increased in brightness as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. A quick look at the Keno control he’d hung around his neck gave him some immediate answers. The ship was fueling in a star, the computers were beginning to access data, and the rest of the crew still slept. Luck and math had brought them close to the coordinates Rush and he had programed in the navigational computer. 

“Yes!” He gasped and stepped into the corridor. His knees gave out and he slipped down the front of the glass container that had housed him for years. “We did it.” His voice was hoarse from lack of use but his mind was clearing quickly.

Eli double-checked the readouts from the Kenos. He felt as if it had been three seconds instead of three years since he stepped into his pod and punched-in the sequence to put him into stasis. He had hoped that he would dream, that his time would have been spent visiting Ginn trapped in the computer memory. Logic told him that since all but _Destiny’s_ most basic functions were shut down, the redhead who was lost to him must have slept as well.

Shaking off disappointment, he began the wake-up sequence for Col. Everett Young’s and Dr. Nicholas Rush’s sleep tubes. He figured the next few weeks were going to be tough enough without dwelling on a love life that _might-have-been_.


End file.
